The exchange student
by Downworld Princess
Summary: Tessa Gray , a girl from New York , moves to London thanks to an exchange program . And with the help of her new friend Sophie , she tries to fit in but it isn't easy to do so , when a certain Will Herondale got his mind set on you.. - Just try the first chapter and if you like it good! if you don't - no hard feelings :)
1. First impressions

Tessa was unpacking her suitcase when a girl entered the room , "Would you like a helping hand ?" she asked

Tessa turned around to look at the girl standing at the doorway, she had long brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She was beautiful but Tessa noticed the big scar a cross her cheek , and she immediately felt sympathy for her . "That would be nice, thank you" Tessa answered

" I'm Sophie by the way , and you must be Theresa " the girl said and she smiled, a beautiful smile that made you forget about her scar.

"Yes , but you may call me Tessa , everyone does " Tessa replied , and she thought of Nate who always called her Tessie. She started to feel homesick, Tessa had just arrived at London and she already missed her apartment back in New York.

When she had arrived at the airport, there were two people waving at her .

They introduced their selves as Henry and Charlotte Branwell, a young couple who occasionally offered a home to exchange students like Tessa.

And even though they just met ,she felt comfortable around them.

"How was your flight ? Charlotte told me you're from New York so that must have been a long trip" Sophie tried to break the silence

"It was alright, I've been reading the whole time so it was over before I even knew it." Tessa said and she was fighting the urge to talk about the book she read. She couldn't help it, but she always got so excited about books!

"You like reading ? Well I guess you're taking the English literature classes then ?" Sophie asked , she was a bit curious , not many people were smart enough to take those lessons.

"I am actually , you to ?" Tessa hoped she did, it would be so nice to finally have someone who she could share her thoughts with .

"No sorry, but except for that we do have the same classes!" Sophie responded and she sounded enthusiastic

Tessa was happy to , she liked Sophie and she hoped that they would turn out to be good friends.

"What do you think of London so far?"

"To be honest, I haven't seen anything so…" Tessa said , but before she could finish her sentence Sophie was already taking her downstairs .

"Let's go then! We don't have all day! No need to put on a jacket, you're lucky it's warm today " Sophie said while they were hurrying outside

"Charlotte, I'm taking Tessa into the city"

"Dinner is served at six!" they heard Charlotte say before they shut the door.

Tessa looked at the sky, it was gray and cloudy . She shivered, it wasn't that warm at all and she wished she had grabbed her jacket before they left .

"Where are we going ? " Tessa asked , she hoped it was some place warm.

All day long they had been sightseeing a long with groups of tourists, and she had enjoyed it .

London really was a beautiful city , there was something old and mystical about it

She tried to remember as much as possible because she wanted to tell Nate all about it!

Tessa and Sophie were waiting at the Starbucks coffee shop, they had to interrupt their trip because of the rain… and Tessa had a feeling that this was the usual weather in London .

It was almost their turn to order when a boy stepped up in front of them , "You girls won't mind letting me go first right?" he said and hey gave them a charming smile.

He couldn't be much older than she was –seventeen or possibly eighteen

He had the most beautiful face she had ever seen, tangled black hair and eyes like blue glass.

Elegant cheekbones, a full mouth and long ,thick lashes . Even the curve of his throat was perfect

He looked like how she would imagine a fictional hero of one of her books .

Although she never thought a hero would try to pass the cue .

"Yes ,we do " Tessa said and she heard her voice rising , it always did that when she got angry .

The boy turned around to face her , "what?" he asked but he didn't sound interested.

"I said that we do mind, so can you please go back to the end of the row and wait your turn " Tessa said and she saw the shocked expression on Sophie's face .

_Who is this guy?_

"How do you dare talking to me like that! Who do you think you are ?" He said in an arrogant tone

Tessa was getting really angry now : " Who do I think I am ?! Who do YOU think YOU are !"

" Are we repeating each other now? Really? If you don't know what to say than I suggest that you just shut your mouth " And with that he turned around as if they hadn't even talked at all .

"Unbelievable" Tessa muttered , she wanted to tap the guy's shoulder when someone took her arm . She was surprised to see it was Sophie , "Don't " Sophie said

"Why not ?" Tessa asked, why was she protecting this guy ? He seemed to be an arrogant jerk and she didn't even know him .

Tessa continued before Sophie could answer : " He comes here trying to seduce us so he could go first , and when he sees that he can't fool us , he starts acting like he is some kind of prince! "

She saw the boy's chest rising and she realized he was laughing with her. Really! How arrogant can a person be !

When the women behind the counter asked for the next customer to step forward, Tessa pushed the boy in front of her aside .

And what happened next , she didn't expect ..

He fell against someone who had just got his order , and when the blue-eyed boy turned around she saw that his shirt was covered in Ice Coffee.

The look he gave her made her shiver, what had she done!

But Tessa didn't have much time to think about her stupidity because Sophie was already dragging her outside. The moment Tessa turned around to look one last time , the boy yelled at her : " You will regret this ! "

The next moment they hurried down the street.

After a while , when they were sure he didn't follow them, Sophie decided to slow down.

"Why were you so scared of him, he's just an arrogant boy" Tessa asked and Sophie turned to look at her " He isn't just a boy, that was Will Herondale " .

" And I am Tessa Gray, what does it matter ?" Tessa said , she really didn't understand Sophie … that guy was a jerk !

"He is a student at my school, our school Tessa… And not an ordinary one

He is the most popular guy at school , and you just insulted him in front of a bunch of people

He does not take this lightly

Sophie continued walking and started to gossip about high school , but Tessa didn't listen .

Al she could think of was: _what have I done.._

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it !**_

_**Let me know what you liked or what I should do different next chapter**_

_**Could we get at least 1 review?**_


	2. Sweet revenge

_You will regret this!_**  
**

Tessa woke up with a gasp, oh thank the Angel it was just a dream .

She looked at the clock to see it was six in the morning, one hour to early she thought , be she might as well rise .

For the past two nights she had the same nightmare again and again : William, the guy she had met at the coffee shop, yelling at her and saying Tessa would regret what she had done. Not even on purpose, but still.. That didn't seem to matter to him.

She stared at her wall, well not her wall since she'd been living at Charlotte's house, and tried to focus on the pictures that were hanging there. A couple of her and her brother Nate making funny faces , and a few of Tessa and her aunt Harriet. She missed them, a lot actually .

This was going to be the first time ever that she would be away from home so long . She closed her eyes and thought of New York , trying to remember even the littlest details like how the kitchen always looked like in the morning light..

"Tessa , Tessa wake up! The school bus is here in less than an hour and I thought you might want to take your time , since it's your first day of school ." Tessa opened her eyes and saw Sophie standing next to her bed , she must have been fallen asleep .

"Oh , yes thank you Sophie " She said and she threw the blankets of herself

"You don't have to be so polite around me! But keep it for the teachers tough, they really enjoy some good behavior." Sophie said with a smile , and with that she left the room giving Tessa some privacy. Tessa walked to her closet and tried to decide what to wear , when with a sudden shock she realized she wasn't wearing her clockwork angel .

Where could it be? She didn't remember taking it off , she never took it of . It was given to her by her mother who had it from her mother and so on .. It was the only thing she had left of her mother , she couldn't have lost it ! Tessa started searching under her pillow and blankets , even beneath the bed when she didn't found her angel in her night table.

She intended to go to Sophie to ask if she knew where it was , but she already entered the room and she was looking at Tessa in horror .

" What have you been doing here ! Your room is a mess, and .. Why are you still wearing your pajama ?! The bus will be here in five minutes! "

"I have lost my angel " Tessa said and she saw Sophie's quizzical look " My clockwork angel , I never take it off it's the only thing I have left of my mum and I lost it!" She knew she was being dramatic but she couldn't help it. How would she be able to survive her first day without her angel?

Sophie gave her a sad look but then smiled , " Don't worry Tessa, everything will be just fine.

And we can search together when we are back from school , okay ?"

Tessa nodded

"Now get dressed ! I will try to hold on the bus for you, but it will only give you an extra minute or two , so hurry up!" She left the room and Tessa could hear her quick footsteps on the stairs, now she herself had to be quick.

She decided to wear the first sweater she saw and a comfy looking jeans, after that she hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair. There was no time to eat she heard Sophie say so she went straight to the bus . And once they had seated, Tessa gave herself an inner applause . She had succeeded to get ready in less than five minutes , but she would make sure that she wouldn't have to do that again . Ever !

* * *

"We don't have the same class the first hour, so I guess you will be having English literature than ?" Sophie said when they entered the doors of the Institute . That what they called the school ,It was a great building that looked a bit like a church or maybe even a castle with its Victorian resemblance . Tessa was impressed, and she had almost forgotten the fact that this was the same school where the arrogant jerk went to. Almost

"Yes but I have to go to the principal's office first to get my schedule "

"Would you like me to come with you ?" Sophie asked.

She's always so kind , Tessa thought . But she had to do this alone, she knew, or the pupils would think she wasn't capable of managing it on her one . " No , it might take a while and I don't want you to be late because me , but thanks anyway . " Tessa tried to convince Sophie with a bright smile , and it seemed to be working . " Ooh , I wouldn't mind that !" She said with a wink " But it's ok , I'll see you at French ! " She gave Tessa a little hug and went off to her class .

…

Tessa was trying to find her way true the crowded halls of the Institute when she saw him .

Will Herondale .

She tried to turn around but it was too late, he had already seen her .

She saw his eyes widen and a look of disbelieving spread on his face , but it was immediately replaced by an angry one . Once again the cold, blue eyes were watching her and she felt herself frozen to the ground as he made his way true the crowd to face Tessa .

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked , his arrogance shining true .

But Tessa stood there , speechless .

"Well? I'm waiting .. And you of all people should know how I hate to do so "

"I , I go to school here and you ? " Stupid , that's how she felt, stupid to ask such a dumb question.

He laughed and once he started the rest followed his lead , Tessa noticed more and more people were surrounding them . There was no way to escape from this conversation now .

"You stupid little girl " He continued " Trying to be funny are we ? "

He came closer , she could almost feel his breath in her neck . And she hated it, she didn't want him to feel like he was better than her .

"Little girl ? Really? It's only a few inches William , and I'm probably taller than every single girl standing here " He looked taken back for a moment, but than with a deadly look he said : " Like that's something to be proud of , well I should also be apologizing for calling you a girl then . Since you don't look like one ."

Auwch, that hurt . She had always been insecure about her length .

She felt the blood rising to her cheeks as everyone was laughing with her .

" I told you , you would regret it" he whispered in her ear " and I'm just getting started "

He opened her backpack and threw everything on the ground , after grinning one last time he left the hall and so did everyone with him .

Except for Tessa , who was trying to fight back her tears .

* * *

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter ! & Thanks for the reviews so far , I really enjoy reading them :D**_


	3. Get it right

Tessa had just left the principal's office and was walking to her class . She hoped that she didn't miss too much because of the welcoming speech her principal mister Lightwood gave her. She hadn't told him about what happened in the, it seemed better to ignore it . Telling it would only make it worse, make her seem weak. Tessa decided to stop worrying about it and just to enjoy her hour of English Literature n she was smiling at the thought of talking about great writers and their wonderful stories! But that smile was wiped of her face when she entered the classroom, because in the corner of her eye she saw him. William Herondale, sitting on the first row. Tessa wanted to leave right away , but she wouldn't let him spoil her favorite lesson. No, she wouldn't do him that pleasure.

So instead she walked up in front of the class , trying to look confident. But it didn't matter, no one was looking at her anyway. Except for the teacher who came to her and asked for her name, the moment she said Tessa Gray all eyes were on her. Some were laughing, mostly the people who had surrounded her in the hallway, others were probably wonder where the new girl came from. But when Tessa looked at William she saw that he wasn't laughing with her, he didn't even look angry. Just a bit surprised maybe , but that was all.

She realized she had been staring when he raised an eyebrow, oh great now he would think she was checking him out. "You can sit over there" the teacher pointed to a seat next to William.

_Oh no , of all those empty seats he just had to pick that one!_

She walked to her seat, ignoring all the stares and angry whispers of the girls . How could they be jealous of her being seated next to the biggest jerk of the school?!

Once she sat down she saw him grinning at her, " So let me guess .. You have madly fallen in love with me and now you're planning on stalking me ,am I right ?"

Tessa rolled her eyes , she wasn't even going to answer that .

"Are you ignoring me now ? How easy you dismiss our love" He said with a dramatic sigh.

"Our love ? You're a jerk, I could never love you even if you were the last guy on earth!" She turned around and ignored him for the rest of the hour.

* * *

"Tell me , how did it go?" Sophie whispered

They had arrived just in time for their next class, which they had together .

"It was alright" Tessa didn't want Sophie to know about William, she didn't want her to be worried.

"Are you sure ? I heard people talk about you, and that's strange because you're new since this morning. So how would they already know you Tessa ?"

There was no way to get out of this, she just had to tell her .

"Well, nothing happened really, I just ran into that guy from the coffee shop that's all." Tessa tried to seem convincing , but she had never been a good liar.

"It still doesn't explain why the whole school knows you? You can tell me yourself or I'll ask someone here .." Sophie looked determent

"We kind of had an argument and everyone was a bit curious so they watched us " She wasn't lying , it was the truth , sort of

Sophie gave her one last look and shrugged before paying attention again.

* * *

**At the same time **

Will was bored, he never liked history .. He didn't get the point of it , what's in the past is in the past.

So why would you want to bring it up again ? like Ella's dead , why would he torture himself with the thought of how it used to be.

"Mister Herondale, you don't have to be enthusiastic about mu class but could you at least pay attention." Miss Morgenstern said

Will should probably make a rude or sarcastic comment on that, but today he didn't feel like it.

After he saw the look on the new girl's face, he knew he had really been horrible.

But je always acted like that, and still everyone adored him. Only this time it was different, this time Will regretted what he had done. What was he thinking? Insulting her like that..

And he didn't even mean a word of it , quite the opposite he thought she was really pretty .

With her big gray eyes and her long brown hair, she wasn't like the other girls at school , he could tell by the way she walked down the hall , shy and trying to blend in .

Unlike Will, who always stood in the spotlights.

He wanted to apologize afterwards but she had already left when he went back . Without his friends of course, they would laugh with him if they knew.

And when she entered the room she looked so confident, he thought she might've been over it.

Well.. obviously not since she called him a jerk . He wasn't even angry about it, she had every right to say so . He even thought it was funny, no one ever dared to talk to him like that.

But she was different

" I want you to choose a partner for your history project and show me your ideas by the end of the lesson ." Miss Morgenstern said .

Will immediately looked at Jem, his best friend since High school, and grinned .

But this time he didn't return his grin, Will felt uncomfortable .. Was Jem mad at him?

He started walking towards Jem when Jessamine blocked the way .

"I think we should work together, we would make a perfect couple don't you think?" She winked at him. "No" Will replied and he pushed her away , when was she going to realize he hated her ?

He expected Jem to smile at him about it but he didn't

_What was going on ?_

"Hey, I think we should work together, we would make a perfect couple don't you think?" He mimicked Jessamine .

"Do you always have to be like that?" Jem asked and he didn't look angry, no he was looking _sad_?

"Is everything alright?" Will was starting to get worried , had he done something?

"What do you think?"

"You tell me! What happened?" Will asked

"Did you really have to be so cruel today?" Jem asked and when he saw Will's quizzical look he continued " It's the girl's first day at school, really Will couldn't you pick someone else to mock with?"

"You saw it ?" Will didn't remember Jem being there .

"Of course I did, practically the whole school was there and if I hadn't seen it , I would have heard about it. Since it's everyone's favorite topic at the moment" Jem said that last sentence with so much disgust , it made Will feel attacked.

"Well, if you feel so sorry for her then why didn't you do something about it?"

"Why didn't I do anything? I wouldn't have to if you could be nice for one day, and if you really want to know I came just in time to see her walk away crying. "

Will felt guilty. He pushed his hair back, something he always did when he was nervous.

"I.. I'm sorry james "

"Don't say that to me, you should be apologizing to her" James said

"I will, apologize to her I mean." Will said and he saw Jem's startled expression.

Jem probably didn't expect him to say he would do so .

" Hmm , now I'm the one to ask what's going on" Jem said, he wasn't used to this behavior from Will. He loved Will, he always would . But except from himself, Will was always cruel ..well to everyone

Why would he apologize this time?

"Just trying it out, do you like the 'new me ' ?" Will laughed

"Verry" Jem said and they both started laughing .

_Good, now I only need to solve things with Tessa_

* * *

**Sorry It took so long to update but I'm having important tests at school so .. I'm verry busy !**

**Thank you everyone who posted a review ! It made me so happy :D **

**Well let me know what you think of this chapter and how it should revolve ..**

**Wessa or Jessa ? **

**Who knows ;)**


	4. Too late

Will was waiting outside the school building, he sat there ignoring the stares of all those girls. At first he had enjoyed all the attention, but after a few years he got used to it.

He was looking for a familiar face in the crowded parking lot , and there she was . A grey-eyed girl.

He saw her talking to another girl, who he assumed to be a friend, when suddenly Tessa turned around and walked back into the Institute. Will knew it was now or never, this was the only time he could talk to her in private. He went after her as quiet as possible and hoped that no one would follow him.

* * *

Tessa was hurrying back into the Institute, she had forgotten to get " A tale of two City's" out of her locker. She knew she had to be quick, because the bus would arrive any minute now .

She was grabbing her book when suddenly William popped-up out of nowhere. She must've been too busy worrying about the book that she hadn't noticed him. Tessa let out a gasp and dropped "A tale of two city's" on the floor , and when she picked it up she saw him grinning at her.

"What are you reading?" He asked and she wanted to put it in her back out of his reach. But he had already grabbed it out of her hands , wow he was fast!

"Aha , so you're a Charles Dickens fan?"

Tessa looked at him , was he really talking to her about books?

He continued, " I read this silly thing, it's about men going around getting their heads chopped off for love. Ridiculous. "

Tessa was indignant , it was her favorite novel of all times! Who was he to insult it ?

"What are you doing here, William?"

"I prefer to be called Will by friends "

"I'm not your friend, I need to go ." She roughly took her book back and started to walk away .

The next moment Will had taken her wrist and he was pulling her back

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She yelled

Will could see the fear in her eyes, was she really so afraid of him?

He let her go and tried to find the right words , " I'm sorry, don't go away. I need to talk to you"

He saws her eyes widen but she stayed where she stood.

"I .. I wanted to .. " What was he doing anyway? He could just walk away, no one expected him to apologize. But something in the way the stormy-grey eyes looked at him made him stand transfixed

"What?" she said

"I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning, I'm truly sorry Tessa"

Will saw the shocked expression on her face, and he saw that her lips had started to tremble.

"Tessa, are you alright?" He felt the urge to comfort her and he was going to , when all of a sudden she started to yell at him .

"Do you think this is funny? What kind of sick joke is this!?"

"No, Tessa I'm serious" But she wasn't listening

"Did you really think I would fall for that? So you could call your friends to come and laugh with me again? You might be a jerk, but there's no reason or excuse for cruelty like this!"

Will stared at her in amazement, did she really think he was that horrible? Why did he ever come here in the first place? It wasn't like she cared if he'd apologized , she would always see him as some sort of monster .

"You're right. Well then there is nothing more for me to say, is there?" He said in a cold tone

"No, I guess not" Tessa was fighting back her tears but she couldn't . She was hurt too much to even care.

"Tessa.." He said , but she was already leaving , she had heard enough.

"Just leave me alone, I mean it. Don't you **ever** get near to me again.** Ever**" And with that she left

Will watched Tessa go away, and once again he had hurt her.

_But how little did she know , that she wasn't the only one who'd gotten hurt today_

* * *

**_Hi guys_ ! I'm sorry it took me so long to update , but I'm having exams so I don't have much time :( **

**This was a very short chapter, sorry again ! But I didn't want to make it longer , I thought it would spoil the tension**

**I also used quotes from Clockwork angel , if you noticed **

**So tell me what you thought of it , I'm very curious :) **

**And thanks again for the reviews! It made very me happy :D**

**So review /follow / favorite & I hoped you enjoyed it !**


	5. Take me home

Who does he think he is ! Talking to her like that!

Tessa had never been this angry before, she never really had a reason to be so .. well not until she had met that annoying prick!

Tessa had wiped away the few tears she'd shed , and she made sure they were going to be the last tears she'd ever cry for Will Herondale.

Normally she didn't cry at all, she was tough like her aunt, never caring about what other people said or did . And look now! She's cried two times in one day

_Never again! _

She walked towards the parking lot and started looking for Sophie , when she realized almost every single car had left. _And so did her bus_

Oh damnit! What was she supposed to do now?

Tessa decided to sit down on a nearby bench and tried to call Sophie .

Ten calls and a sore but later, she started muttering to herself

_Sophie! Pick up the damn phone! How am I supposed to get home now!_

"I could give you a ride ?"

Tessa jumped up in surprise, in front of her stood one of the most beautiful guys she had ever laid eyes on

- he was tall and lean but surrounded by muscles , his face had handsome features and his hair was like pure silver

_so were his eyes_

She had never seen anything like that before

Even his voice sounded like music to her ears.

"What?" Tessa asked, not sure if she'd understood him correctly. Cause why would someone like him talk to someone like .. well her

"I heard you over the phone and I thought maybe I could help?

Not that I was eavesdropping " He added quickly , and was it just Tessa or did he actually blush?

"Uhm.." she said , not really knowing what to say

For once , she was at a loss of words

" I'm James Cairstairs btw , but you can call me Jem" He smiled , it was a heartwarming smile

Tessa decided to trust him

"I'm Theresa Grey, but my friends call me Tessa"

"You have a beautiful name , Tessa" he winked

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and blushed furiously , no one had ever mentioned her name and beautiful in the same sentence. Except for her parents ,but they were kind of obligated to do so

"so.. do you want me to take you home?" He asked a bit nervously, Tessa couldn't help but smile at him " That's very kind of you , but I don't want to be of any trouble"

"Well in that case come along, my car is over there" Jem pointed at an ink black Mercedes which looked pretty expensive , it probably was.

"Why did you even think you would be trouble?" He asked genuinely surprised

"After what happened today.. I just thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me" she started to blush again, by the angel it was starting to get embarrassing!

"I don't care what other people think, you seem like a nice person and I'd like to get to know you" he said and she saw his eyes widen and looking around if anyone heard him , he probably didn't intend to say that out loud .. So he _was _ashamed of being seen with her

Tessa couldn't help but feel a little pang of disappointment .

"You okay?" He asked standing there awkwardly waiting to get in his car

_He just wants to go so the others won't see them together_

Well she didn't want to be seen as some kind of charity , so she decided to walk home.

"Yeah , but I'm just going to walk or something " Tessa smiled and started to walk away " You don't have to drive me home"

She put in her music ears and didn't hear Jem say : " But I want to .. "

* * *

When I came home, Sophie had already prepared dinner

It smelled delicious! Well .. everything would be delicious after I just walked for _an hour_

It really wasn't my lucky day ; Will , missing the bus

– And all that the one time **ever** I didn't wear my clockwork angel ..

Coincidence?

**I think not**

The moment I dropped my backpack on the floor , Sophie came running in

"Tessa! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about you, I was waiting for you when Gideon came and asked if he could sit with me and – " Sophie stopped abruptly and blushed

_I wonder who this Gideon guy is _

"It's okay Sophie, some exercise is good for me" I smiled in an attempt to cheer her up

" well okay then " She clapped her hands together " Let's start eating, I'm starving!"

Tessa laughed , so was she!

After dinner we decided to watch a movie, I insisted on watching the hunger games since Sophie hadn't seen it .. Can you believe it!? I've seen it almost a hundred times, and they might say girls are from Venus (and guys from Mars) but I'm sure even there they've seen it at least once!

We were at the part where Peeta confesses his undying love and tells Katniss how he watched her go home every day (-so cute!) when Sophie asked playfully :" so.. tell me have you found your Peeta yet? Is there a special guy at home?"

"Nope, the only thing I've found here is trouble with that annoying Herondale .. what about you?

You seem to like that Gideon , don't you?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively and laughed at Sophie's expression .

Saying she blushed is an understatement

"No , he's just a friend really"

"Sophie my friend , you are a terrible liar" I laughed , but I decided to leave it at that . She'll tell me when she wants to

"hm since you're so interested in my love life, let's begin with yours . Seen any cute guys yet? Our school has plenty " She winked and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jem

Even though it was wishful thinking , I couldn't stop wondering about what would've happened if I'd stepped in that car . I can still clearly remember those beautiful silver ..-

"Tessa! Tessa you there? Helloooo"

I looked up to see a hand waving in front of my face, a hand that belonged to a curious looking Sophie

"What was that?" She smirked at me

" what was what?"

"Naha, don't avoid the question! I saw that look on your face , who's the lucky guy?"

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about"

Of course I know what she's talking about, but I'm not planning on telling her about my little encounter with Jem . It didn't mean anything anyway , and it's not as if I like him so ..

"Of course you don't" sophie raised an eyebrow

_Oh I wish I could do that!_

"Let's watch the movie, this is my favorite part!" I lied, but it worked

And that's how we ended up falling asleep on the couch after eating 3 bags of crisps and a chocolate bar . Hey! A girl has to have a good appetite!

* * *

The next morning I looked at my locker in annoyance

It was surrounded by Jocks and Cheerleaders , well Will Herondale was surrounded by them to be precisely .

_Why would he be there? _

Tessa wondered , when the only two reasonable explanations popped up in her head

1)He was about to finish what he started yesterday

2) He has his locker next to hers

And she liked neither of them

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So this was the chapter you all waited for , I hope it wasn't dissapointing**

**Well we saw some Jessa today - if you even say it like that ? :)**

**Let me know what you thought , R&R so I know what to do different next time **

**I couldn't help but put some THG in here - to the people who haven't read THG**

**STOP READING THIS MESSAGE AND GO READ IT **

**to all the rest , see you next time! **

**-btw I deleted the author's note , so the new readers wont get their hopes up thinking this story already has 7 chapters ( I hate it when that happens to me) **


End file.
